U-13 Germany
U-13 西ドイツジュニア |image= Germany ep104 (1983) 0.jpg |nationality=German |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (U-13 ドイツ) or U-13 West Germany'Since the 1983 anime and the original manga series were made before the "Fall of the Berlin Wall", the main German selection team and Jr. youths teams known in the anime and the 1989 OVA are still called West Germany Jr. or 'U-13 West Germany. (U-13 西ドイツジュニア, nishi doitsu junia) is the U-13 Germany's national team, which appears only in the U-13 International tournament. Description U-13 Germany features the first appearance of the young emperor incarnation, Karl Heinz Schneider, captain of the team. The team is introduced in the 1983 anime through Tsubasa's flashbacks in his dream and Kojiro's narrative by remembering Karl Heinz Schneider at the Hospital Waiting Room the night before the finals of the 16th National middle school tournament. Etymology The initials given to the team of Germany are FRG, which stands for Federal Republic of Germany (ドイツ連邦共和国, doitsu renpō kyōwakoku). Uniforms 1983 anime: * Home: Black jersey with golden tramline stripes from the chest to the abdomen and a golden collar, golden shorts and black socks with one golden stripe. * Keeper: Red shirt with white tramline stripes from the chest to the abdomen and a black collar, black shorts and red socks with white top. Strategy The team has good midfielders and defense. Normally they play well altogether without the need of the captain Schneider intervention, except if truly needed when the match is getting troublesome. Then, Schneider enters the field, serving as pivot, with unique calmness to do his dribbles, strategies, and shoot power. Schneider combines both Tsubasa's ability and Hyuga's raw power. His special shots are the best shot and the feint shot to trick the enemy and a special diving overhead which is unstoppable when used against U-13 Spain and even his own keeper on a training session. On the other hand, Hefner is a key keeper as well, considered the best keeper in Europe. Only with several combi plays U-13 Japan was able to defeat him. History U-13 International tournament After a first heated encounter between Steve Robson from U-13 England and Genzo Wakabayashi this contest was interrupted by German superstar Karl Heinz Schneider. During the tournament, U-13 Japan was impressed by Schneider's abilities but encouraged Kojiro who came back that they are not powerful due to individualistic players but as a powerful team and trust between each other. At some point before the semifinals, Kojiro went to Cologne to challenge Schneider, but in return he asked him to do his best shots against the keeper Hefner, and he was not able to score any goal. Nonetheless, Schneider showed him his superiority by using both Hefner and two defenders as keepers and he was able to score at least 20 goals, and impressed Hyuga with this. Quarterfinals In the match between Germany and Portugal, German captain and striker Schneider scored three goals in the first five minutes. He played his pure dominance and proved that he was at this time the best youth player in Europe and was rightly scouted by several clubs. Semifinals In the semi-final match between U-13 Germany and U-13 Spain, it remained a hard fight until the break. However, when the Germans substituted their star player Schneider for the second half and scored three goals in five minutes, they had already decided who would go to the finals against Japan. Finals * Δ U-13 Germany 2 - 2 U-13 Japan Δ The finals, which were to be taken place in the in Cologne Stadium in Germany, was to be the final test for the Japanese team to adapt and battle the European soccer. After attempts to score against the amazing goalkeeper Hefner, Germany does a counter-attack. Schneider attempts to shoot against Wakashimazu with his "Best Shoot" but instead uses his "Feint Shoot" (a less powerful shot with his weaker leg) to trick the Karate goalkeeper. Fastly enough, Schneider dribbles against the Tachibanas and uses his speed and his strong legs to not falter against any tackle. Now, Schneider himself uses his "Best Shoot" to throw a power bullet shoot directly to Wakashimazu's face, hitting him with it and making the ball enter together into the goal, scoring 2:0 against U-13 Japan. S.G.G.K. Wayabayashi enters for the second half-time in order to ease his teammates. When Schneider entered the area to score, Wakabayashi decided to close his eyes, attempting to predict the "Best Shoot" (a powerful top-spin shot) from Schneider, being able to catch it, using his Telepathy saving. Inmediately after, Tsubasa attempts to score with a jumping Overhead kick but Schneider counters it. Then, since the ball is still on field, Tsubasa rushes at the same time than Hyuga, scoring 1:2 with a Twin Shot against Hefner. In order to win the game, Hans centers the ball with a curved shot, making Wakabayashi to punch the ball so as to leave the area clear for Schneider to shoot the loose ball, and, since he was desperate to score, Hyuga knew the Kaiser was going to score with his right foot and use his "Best shoot" and shouts Genzo to dive to the left and he catches it. With just the loss-time minutes to end the game, Matsuyama passes the ball to Misaki who, at the same time does a finally, with an Overhead pass to Hyuga who does the same overhead and passes to Tsubasa. Tsubasa jumps to make another overhead and, with this Overhead kick with a two counter-overhead passes, they are able to defeat Hefner, making Japan tie Germany with a 2:2. Results U-13 International tournament *''Quarterfinal'' ○ U-13 Germany ? - ? U-13 Portugal ● (Germany: winner) *''Semifinal'' ○ U-13 Germany 4 - 0 U-13 Spain ● *''Final'' Δ U-13 Germany 2 - 2 U-13 Japan Δ (both teams resulted champions) Squad Personnel *Coach: Otto Meier 22px|border Gallery |-|1983= U-13 West Germany (CT).jpg|U-13 Germany Schneider (1983) shaking hands.jpg|Schneider shaking hands Schneider (1983) introduces to U-13 Japan.jpg|Schneider talks to U-13 Japan U-13 Portugal (1983).jpg Schneider - U-13 West Germany.jpg Schneider (1983) - Best Shoot.jpg|Schneider Best Shot Heffner.jpg Schneider (1983).jpg |-|1983 (2)= Heffner and Schneider 2.jpg|Schneider & Hefner Germany ep102 (1983) 1.jpg|Schneider, Hefner, Schmidt & Hans Schneider ep102 (1983) 0.jpg|Schneider's Feint Shot Schneider ep102 (1983) 1.jpg|Schneider & Hyuga Schneider ep102 (1983) 2.jpg|Schneider's Best Shot Schneider ep102 (1983) 3.jpg|Schneider's Diving Overhead Kick Schneider Tsubasa ep102 (1983) 1.jpg Schneider - U-13 West Germany.jpg Schneider (1983) - Feint Shoot.jpg|Schneider's Feint Shot Germany ep104 (1983) 1.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 2.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 3.jpg Schneider Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 1.jpg Schneider Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 2.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 4.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 5.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 6.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 7.jpg|Hans & Schneider |-|1983 (3)= Hans (1983) 1.jpg|Hans Luther (1983) 1.jpg|Luther Schmidt (1983) 1.jpg|Schmidt Melderz (1983) 1.jpg|Melderz Number 8 (1983) 1.jpg|Number 8 Hermann (1983) 1.jpg|Hermann Germany ep104 (1983) 8.jpg Schneider (1983) - Feint Shoot.jpg|Schneider Feint Shot Germany ep104 (1983) 9.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 10.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 11.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 12.jpg Germany ep104 (1983) 13.jpg|Congratulating Japan Germany ep104 (1983) 14.jpg|Congratulating Japan Notes de:U13 Deutschland Category:Anime youth teams